Bienvenidos al infierno
by Cataki09
Summary: Los veteranos agentes han de volver a sus andanzas, topándose con un frente bastante desconocido: Encerrados; perdidos, deben buscar alivio en otros brazos, así esté errada la situación. Vencimiento de las esperanzas; un agente dispuesto a echar su vida por la borda. Una espía que aún atormenta su vida. AEON (WONGFIELD breve)
1. Capítulo 1

**_Introducción._**

* * *

 _¿En qué punto aquellos orbes azules dejaron de observarla con amor?_

* * *

Las luces parpadeaban, dejando al menos un segundo en plena oscuridad. Sabía que estaba viviendo aquello y que, por más que se abstuviera a aceptarlo, era la realidad. Todas las pruebas estaban puestas sobre la mesa; podía sentir dolorosamente el piso en donde estaba recargado y la sensación fría que se calaba por sus huesos sin misericordia. También estaba el hecho de que las temperaturas jugaban cruelmente con su sistema: por un lado podía regocijarse con cierta frescura en la reservada habitación en donde se encontraba tumbado; pero también, su cuerpo desprendía un calor inhumano, que le hacía recordar sus viejas misiones, merodeando como perro sediento por el desierto. Tenía el pleno conocimiento de que su frente estaba perlada debido al sudor, que se deslizaba por sus sienes cual cascada; sus poros sólo podían desechar minerales de forma anómala, mientras él se consumía en una especie de agonía.

 _¿En dónde demonios… estoy?_

Aturdido, se arrastró hasta un punto reconocible en aquellas aguas turbias: sus orbes cerúleos se centralizaron, esperanzados, en una ventana rectangular, por la que se filtraba levemente una luz neón, un tanto ambarina. Lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado, podía brindarle las respuestas necesarias de todo el rompecabezas que, torpemente, intentaba resolver. Daba lo que fuera por tener un respiro o si quiera una leve pausa del dolor punzante que se apoderaba de su cabeza; presionándolo cómo si él fuera un jugoso limón, bombeando la sangre; maltratando sus sentidos. Cuando se asomó, con mucha dificultad, sosteniéndose de un breve relieve de la pared blanquecina, sólo pudo observar un patio sumergido en tonalidades grisáceas; había al menos cuatro bloques en cada esquina, con un número aparatoso marcado en las entradas principales; puertas reforzadas de hierro, por las que nadie podía atreverse a ingresar. De todas formas, tampoco existía una razón válida para hacerlo. No obstante, él, todavía aturdido, encontraba valioso cada detalle, como que también había dos vehículos aparcados en la zona central del patio o que, existía rastros de una catástrofe llevada a cabo hacia mucho tiempo. Lo que sea que hubiera sucedido, era un punto de partida.

Sus labios temblaron, su cuerpo amenazó con desplomarse en aquella simple acción de sostenerse. Apretó los ojos, como si la clave del equilibrio estuviera allí. Luchó con cada fibra de su ser, sólo por obtener el pase libre a un vistazo más. En algún punto, entendía que debía estar allí anclado, como un pequeño niño fascinado con quedarse hasta tarde observando el calmo vecindario. El problema era que allí no había nada de tranquilo. Era el peligro que se respiraba; era la sensación de adrenalina que contaba a cada segundo.

Con un perfecto uso del tiempo, León centralizó la vista en un movimiento extraño realizado en uno de los bloques. La puerta perteneciente al edificio número dos se abrió, dejando salir a dos personajes principales en la obra; pareció desfallecer al reconocer sin mucha dificultad la primera figura, porque sabía que lo que estuviera sucediendo, representaba una situación potencialmente crítica: era ella, la catástrofe que limitaba todos sus pensamientos; el huracán de sentimientos por los que alguna vez insistió en dejarse caer al vació; curvas peligrosas, movimientos elegantes, pero del todo traicioneros. Con tan solo verla desenvolverse en el ambiente, apresurada, temeraria, comprendía que se traía algo entre manos. Pero no pudo hacer más que estremecerse y hacer temblar su pálido labio inferior. La punzada en su pecho vino de cortesía, pero, como se había jurado después de los duros acontecimientos en China, ella era una parte de debía dejar ir.

La persiguió, deleitado, con la mirada. Daba zancadas con sus elegantes piernas, que, gustosamente, enrollaron su cuerpo en el pasado. Una gacela con gracia, comiéndose los metros en dirección a uno de los vehículos dejados de cualquier manera, justo en el centro del patio. Huía, de eso no había duda. Pero, ¿de qué?

La respuesta salió necesaria: un hombre fornido, de cabellos castaños y cargado hasta los dientes. Lo reconocía, tan, pero tan bien, para saber que una combinación de esa talla debía estar prohibida. Al menos cuando el agente Kennedy estaba en una condición no apta para batallar, aquello debía ser evitado a toda costa. Pero, desgraciadamente y pese a que tembló con cierta frustración en su interior, no podía hacer nada.

Un grito agónico salió disparado desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Sintió incluso el interior romperse como pequeños trazos de cristal. Toda su energía se desprendió en esa acción, a medida que se le metía por los ojos aquella imagen de ella escapando y él, el feroz cazador de la BSAA ir a por su presa. Kennedy golpeó el vidrio, para darse cuenta, desesperado, de que estaba blindado. Posiblemente, su socio para algunos eventos esporádicos no le había escuchado y su antigua aliada de la oscuridad, mucho menos. Eran ellos dos, batallando en línea recta, en una inevitable lucha por sobrevivir.

Cuando la espía aceleró para llegar al vehículo, el fornido hombre la abordó, lanzándose sobre su cuerpo sin misericordia. Los orbes de León estuvieron a punto de salirse de las cuencas oculares, por el simple hecho del escandaloso movimiento; ella trastabilló, hasta toparse con el pavimento. El peso del Redfield mayor cayó sobre ella, como si anhelara aplastarla.

— ¡Suéltala, Redfield! —León volvió a golpear el vidrio, sintiendo un dolor profundo en todo su cuerpo, que, comenzaba desde la molestia en su abdomen, hasta un simple punto en su muñeca. No contento con su acción, volvió a darle a la superficie blindada, esta vez utilizando las dos manos. Se deslizó, pero volvió a encaramarse como si fuera un mísero animal en sus últimos intentos. Jadeos desesperados se desprendieron desde lo más profundo de su ser. Su rostro se arrugó, sus esperanzas quedaron por lo bajo.

Un elemento brilló a la luz de la luna. La mística; cómplice de aquel hecho en un campo al aire libre: sometiendo a la presa, el aclamado Capitán Redfield desenfundó su pistola, dándole una pausa simbólica a todo el acto. Su mano estaba anclada en los cabellos azabaches de ella, hundiéndole el rostro contra el pavimento. Ella se revolvía bajo el verdugo, frustrada de tener todos sus trucos impedidos por un cuerpo realmente pesado. La fuerza que ofrecía el hombre ganaba por mucho a lo que ella podía hacer y, ciertamente, todo representaba un gasto innecesario.

— No… —susurró León. Presionó los dedos sobre el vidrio, como si estuviera tanteando aquella tétrica figura. Hubiera intentado irse, correr por todo el lugar; pero no tenía fuerzas, ni el sentido completo de la ubicación. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía que verse obligado a revivir las mil posibles alternativas que había; en cada una de ellas, la habilidosa Ada Wong moría estrangulada; golpeada; acuchillada. Y le dolía con fuerza. Era como si estuvieran abriendo la herida que él había suturado con el paso de sus años de reflexión, para, no solo corromperla, sino agregarle más cortadas. La amaba, demonios que sí, lo equivalente a lo mucho que la odiaba, hasta hacía al menos cinco minutos. En ese breve tiempo, cuando, fríamente la observó al borde de partir, reconsideró reintegrarla a su pecho muerto. La necesitaba. Viva.

Pero el tiempo de remordimiento mental era basura. De poder oír algo, sabía que se aturdiría por el estruendo de la bala salir desprendida del cañón de forma audible. De todas formas, cuando observó la sangre encefálica derramada por el suelo y los restos de un delgado cuerpo sin vida, apretó los ojos y mandíbula. El calor que invadía su cuerpo, fue reemplazado por frío. Sus dedos se congelaron, su cuerpo dejó de doler; su mente dejó de enviarle imágenes. Se impidió sentir, o si quiera reaccionar. Un caso común de Shock; lógico, en todo caso. Pese a que parpadeaba y la luz ambarina se enredaba en sus pestañas, se dio cuenta de que ella no volvería a recobrar las fuerzas. Oyó de su muerte en tantas ocasiones y en cada una de ellas lloró como si fuera un niño perdido. Se abrazaba a su cuerpo, buscando consuelo en las sombras que inundaban las diversas habitaciones en donde recibía las noticias. De nuevo, pero sin los rumores que arrastraba el viento; detalló a Ada Wong, la imposible de descifrar; la que le robó el corazón con tan sólo veinte minutos. Era cargada por los fuertes brazos de Redfield. Estaba muerta.

— No —susurró de nuevo, como si fuera a quedarse sin voz en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se encharcaron, pero, sabía que de nada servía llorar — ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MIERDA! ¡NO! —revolvió su cabeza, encestó diversos puñetazos al vidrio, se dejó caer a la losa fría. Pero nada podía hacerlo volver en razón. Con tantos años de experiencia, se había acostumbrado a recoger los restos de sus amigos; los escuadrones a su mando que dejó perder por las sucias garras del bioterrorismo; siempre volvía a la normalidad, siempre recurría a brindar por sus memorias en copas. ¿Pero ella? ¡demonios! Tendría que beber lo equivalente dos océanos para por lo menos, desvanecer su arrasadora figura. Ningún rastro de madurez profesional existía en ese campo. Ella era su aliada del silencio. Podía detestarla como lo hacía, porque en realidad, deseó su muerte en casos hipotéticos, en medio de sus experiencias en tabernas echadas al olvido. Pero del dicho al hecho… Y pensaba que, siempre dormiría tranquilo, sabiendo que ambos respiraban gustosos de plena vitalidad. Le habría reconfortado el hecho de imaginársela contemplando el cielo azul, mientras él la esperaba en la frialdad de su cama. Ahora que no podía sentir ese consuelo, tenía un vacío importante.

Kennedy se desmoronó en el piso, mientras sollozaba entre confusión. ¿Por qué Chris? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Qué razones existían? ¿Debía perderla por su propio aliado? ¿Ahora los que mayor impacto le ofrecían eran los buenos? ¿Qué diferencia había entre los dos bandos ahora?

Todo su cuerpo se apagó al instante. Dejó de sentir rabia, dolor, tristeza. Dejó caer sus pesados párpados, mientras sentía las lágrimas calientes ceder por sus mejillas y enredarse en su barba de días. El mundo se nubló, apartándolo de lo que le hacía daño. Cedió a un impulso que no podía detener de ninguna manera. Viajó a través de la oscuridad.

De repente, todo se volvió plena quietud.

* * *

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Holis. Primera vez que me dirijo a este bello, mágico, sensacional público. Sólo diré unas sencillas palabras: esto será un retorcido experimento, así que, por favor, no me acuchillen todavía (?) dejaré un par de planteamientos al aire, mientras organizo cómo irán conectándose las piezas, para hacer de esto un Fic completo. Lo previsto no son muchos capítulos. (Soy un poco dispersa, así que procuro no hacerlo tan largo, para no perder el hilo) En fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leeremos pronto._**

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Atrapados._**

* * *

― **¿** Arribaste al punto de encuentro? ―la voz al otro lado de la línea robó la atención de la espía, por no decir que le hizo estremecerse al oírla; estaba intentando descifrar el primer código de uno de los laboratorios, cuando su comunicador vibró, trayendo consigo una voz masculina, bastante ronca. Por supuesto y pese a que su primera reacción fue la de pánico, ella adquirió su actitud característica, intentando relajar todos sus músculos. La expresión llena de confianza vino por si sola y antes de darse cuenta, también estaba dando vueltas por el estrecho pasillo a oscuras.

― Estoy en eso. ―anunció ella sin mucho misterio. Cuando un hombre hablaba, en teoría ella se apremiaba cierta confianza.

― No puedes fallarnos, Wong. Esto es importante. ―más que una simple recomendación o el leve 'empujón' de la suerte, aquello sonaba más bien a una amenaza entre líneas. No obstante, ese detalle no podía descontrolar a la espía. Sabía de antemano que sus trabajos eran impecables, para no clasificarlos como perfectos. En efecto, por aquel motivo fue enviada. Tenía el pleno conocimiento de que el mercado estaba colapsando, o por lo menos el que ella conocía a la perfección. La mercancía que ella transportaba era vital para revivir nuevamente toda la red.

― Tómalo como un trabajo terminado ―dijo ella con soltura ―. Ahora déjame concentrarme en mis asuntos ―dicho esto apagó del todo su comunicador.

El pasillo estaba envuelto en total oscuridad, que, se convertía en cierta parte, un evento del común en ella. Siempre solía escabullirse entre las sombras, volviéndola como una más. Se desenvolvía a la perfección entre cada rincón falto de iluminación, sintiéndose incluso cómoda. No obstante, al momento de ingresar a aquel edificio desolado, con todas sus cerraduras bloqueadas, supo que la misión no estaba del todo hecha. Primero debía localizar el producto que se escondía entre la cantidad de laboratorios en aquella compañía en desarrollo que, jugó un poco con la suerte, hasta que todo se volvió en destrucción. No había rastro de ningún funcionario, ni siquiera señal de que compartía el mismo laberinto de pasadizos con alguien más. Ese detalle presentaba un poco de alivio, puesto que desde siempre había odiado trabajar acompañada. En la soledad podía funcionar con sus propias decisiones, sin escatimar en tiempo o imposibilidades.

Todavía se preguntaba qué había sucedido con el sofisticado edificio: había quedado reducido a las ruinas, además de que todo apuntaba a que un huracán había arrasado con todo a su paso; los escritorios estaban volcados; las camillas deshechas y las conexiones de todo tipo estaban desconectadas. En la recepción se topó con un teléfono descolgado, que, no daba línea; en la segunda planta se chocó con un tacón abandonado, sin las señales de su dueña por ningún lado. En el tercero se dio cuenta de que las tuberías estaban dañadas y varias habitaciones parecían ser más bien un mundo acuático, con mares de papeles flotando sin un fin. En el cuarto, su actual ubicación, se topó con uno de los laboratorios; la puerta estaba cerrada y pedía con insistencia una credencial para ingresar, la cual, lógicamente no poseía. Se arrepentía de no tener el pleno conocimiento de aquel lugar antes, de ser así, posiblemente se habría hecho con la compañía de algún idiota, para convencerlo de que le ofreciera su carné de ingreso. Lastimosamente, fue todo de improviso.

 _Supongo que tendré que explorar un poco primero._

Desenfundó su subfusil, previniendo cualquier accidente en aquellos oscuros pasillos. La experiencia le ordenaba que fuera atenta a cada dirección que girara, además de dudar de cualquier ruido que no estuviera atado a los lógicos, como, por ejemplo, el rugir de las tuberías o los cortos circuitos en las paredes. No se iba a ir con rodeos, ni mucho menos, estaba dispuesta a estropear toda la misión; había mucho dinero de por medio. Seguramente recibiría el jugoso cheque, para largarse de vacaciones a cualquier zona desolada del planeta, para rehusarse a volver a labor en mucho tiempo. Seguramente compartiría un par de bebidas con un misterioso hombre en su camino y finalmente, resoplaría en la soledad, como siempre lo hacía. Pero antes de adelantarse a cualquier placer relacionado, primero se lo pensaría antes de vacilar al toparse con una situación de riesgo: si tenía que gastarse todas las balas, lo haría.

Avanzó hasta el fondo del pasillo, en donde antes le había parecido ver un salón de reuniones, estaba segura que si registraba de forma minuciosa, encontraría el complemento que le faltaba.

Sus tacones resonaban en los pasillos, su respiración se volvía más rápida a medida que se comía los metros o esquivaba tuberías que sobresalían de la losa; el crucifijo dorado de su pecho se movía acorde a las zancadas largas que daba y con sus piernas enfundadas en un pantalón de cuero oscuro, sostenían toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. Caía como pluma en cada salto que daba o freno en seco.

Cuando dobló a la esquina, solo le bastó darle un leve empujón a la puerta. Silenciosa como un gato nocturno, asomó lentamente la cabeza, permitiéndose observar el caos que había al interior de la habitación: había una mesa larga de madera, en donde, seguramente se llevaban a cabo reuniones importantes del piso. Lo sabía de esa forma, porque todavía había carpetas amarillas desperdigadas por toda la superficie; las sillas estaban volcadas; los aparatos electrónicos se encontraban estropeadas y en el ventanal, por donde se filtraba la luz artificial de las lámparas exteriores, se apreciaba un hueco del tamaño de una cabeza, con pequeñas manchas de sangre en los alrededores. No era una escena prometedora, pero ella, que respiraba el peligro, se encontraba tranquila.

Avanzó con cautela, abriendo una de las puertas de par en par. Se chocó con una silla, que más bien parecía ser una barrera para impedir el paso. No obstante, con una simple patada la envió lejos de su posición. Suspiró con pesadez, aspirando el aire húmedo, combinado con cierto aroma a añejo que no podía identificar del todo. Volvió todos sus sentidos más agudos, detallando todos los objetos sumergidos entre una mezcla de sombras, con una tenue luz que se filtraba por el amplio ventanal. No podía si quiera localizar un cuerpo, o, un lugar certero para comenzar con su investigación. Su única alternativa era desplazar sus orbes esmeraldas por cada rincón, hasta si quiera chocarse con una pista. Por el momento, comenzaba a hastiarse de ver gráficos circulares en cada hoja de papel que se atravesaba en su bota de tacón. Los revisaba, después los arrugaba de forma desinteresada. Estaba impacientándose.

Se posicionó frente un escaparate, en donde había un par de archivos relacionados con los perfiles de los trabajadores: carpetas desperdigadas por toda la superficie, en donde seguramente encontraría una pista. No perdió esperanza alguna. Enfundó su arma secundaria, erróneamente confiada de que se encontraba sola. Entonces se preparó para comenzar con su tarea: Abrió todos los documentos, intentando leer las letras pequeñas sobre las hojas. El silencio era tan abrumador en aquellos instantes, que, incluso llegó a fastidiarle su propia respiración. Imaginarse estar desolada en un edificio, sin un alma rondando por allí por mísera equivocación, la hacía sentirse aliviada, pero, de alguna forma, también lograba darle un poco de escalofrío.

Cuando pasó a otra carpeta, escuchó un crujido; las rueditas de la silla con la que se había topado antes retumbaron por el suelo empolvado, haciéndola reaccionar de inmediato. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, sin reparar mucho en la posición exacta e instintivamente llevó la mano a su espalda, que era donde guardaba su subfusil de mano. No obstante, fue en vano.

― Si fuera tú, retiro mi mano de allí al instante. ―esa voz susurrante, el tono oscuro que había adquirido y la frialdad como lo había soltado. No necesitaba tener un doctorado en reconocimiento de voces para saber a quién pertenecía e incluso, lo que le pesaba por la cabeza en el momento. No obstante, anheló juguetear un poco más; escarbar hasta saciar todas las dudas que le dispararon en el mismísimo instante que se dio cuenta de que no estaba errada al intuir no estar sola.

Sintió el frío cañón de su interlocutor rozarle la piel del cuello. La temperatura del objeto de inmediato hizo su tarea acertada, haciéndole erizar cada centímetro.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus delgados labios. Relajó los hombros, además de que deshizo la acción anterior. Dejó las manos en el aire, mientras esperaba atenta a las próximas indicaciones de su captor. Sabía que aquella condición no iba a durar mucho, puesto que, sus contraataques siempre iban a ser mucho mejores; más planeados; efectivos. Pero, darle a su pequeña paloma un rato para regocijarse en su propio orgullo masculino, representaba una buena inversión en sus juegos intensos. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no los tenían y la idea de improvisar un poco no le parecía del todo mala.

― Me ha atrapado, agente. ―canturreó ella, fingiendo ser una víctima. Alzó los brazos, mientras que daba sutiles pasos hacia atrás. Antes de darse cuenta, se había chocado con una fornida barrera con aroma a perfume masculino y jabón.

El cuerpo contrario se estremeció. La humedad de la habitación aumentó, la temperatura corporal también. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, siendo detenida por el pecho masculino, que, comenzaba a inflarse con más velocidad. Su primer movimiento fue ejecutado a la perfección, dándose cuenta de que aún seguía retumbando fuertemente en aquel hombre que una vez fue un policía novato, que la sacó de quicio. Aunque habían perdido la comunicación mucho tiempo atrás, era un efecto apreciable incluso sin tener una percepción más avanzada. Se sentía un tanto aliviada por ese hecho, pero, si quería que su plan funcionara, necesitaba aumentar la temperatura.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―susurró él, como si estuviera conteniéndose de elevar a gran escala su potencia.

― Estoy cooperando con la justicia, ¿lo notas? ―soltó ella con sorna. La forma en que hablaba, sin duda era un factor especial: sonaba un tanto jadeante, pero al mismo tiempo, lo hacía con tal coquetería, capaz de derrumbar a la torre más firme. Leon era como una muralla que ella siempre había adorado movilizar con sus dulces vientos.

― Aléjate. ―pidió él; pero por alguna razón, no se movía ni un centímetro de su posición.

― ¿Por qué? ¿te incomodo? ―no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada con aquel cuestionamiento. Era como volver al comienzo de ambos, cuando trataban de jugar a que debían ser cautelosos, sin llamar la atención del contrario. Esa barrera se rompió, dejando derramarse todos aquellos impulsos represados.

Ella sintió más presión en su cuello, pero al mismo tiempo, notó el movimiento constante que este presentaba, como si él estuviera temblando.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―planteó en un tono para nada amistosos. Frío, calculador. Desconfiado.

― Lo mismo le pregunto, agente Kennedy.

― El de las preguntas soy yo, Wong.

― Oh, dirigiéndote por mi apellido, me he metido en un lío, ¿no es así? ―ella parecía no enturbiarse con nada. Sonaba más bien sarcástica, como si toda la escena fuera un mecanismo nuevo de presentación. Tantos años topándose en misiones; él siempre se veía sorprendido, pero más que eso, emocionado de verla de nuevo. Muchas veces la espía desaparecía por tanto tiempo del radar, que el agente Americano siempre se imaginaba lo peor. Observarla defendiéndose a capa y espada de armas químicas, en algún pasadizo complicado, era sin duda uno de los eventos más gratificantes que existían. Eso, sin duda, solía aumentar el ego de Ada. No obstante, en esos momentos, parecía el lógico encuentro entre dos enemigos.

― Posiblemente. ―concluyó él.

* * *

 _Maldita sea, Leon, contrólate. La odias, ¿recuerdas?_

Ada Wong era una maldita caja de sorpresas, de eso él no dudaba ni un segundo. Siempre, pese a todos los objetivos que el agente Kennedy se proponía, caía derrumbado ante la reina de corazones. Un simple movimiento, un leve ronroneo y lo tenía lamiéndole las botas de cuero. Era una realidad bastante dura, teniendo el pleno conocimiento de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Tantas noches le había implorado que se quedara a su lado; que odiaba quedarse solo en un mundo que le envenenaba y que estaba cansándose de regresar a casa sostenido de una mujer desconocida. Pero, tristemente, era abandonado con un insípido beso que se marcaba en su mejilla. Su único consuelo era tener las sábanas impregnadas de su Chanel por días, pero luego, los meses borraban la constancia de que su amada roja no era un sueño mal planteado. Moría quemándose por dentro, dando vueltas en su colchón ante la toma de decisiones erradas. Quería ser libre; quería amar sin barrera; lamentablemente, todo eso con una sola persona. ¡Jodidamente difícil!

Entones, a los treinta y ocho, a portas de tocar fondo, decidió que la borraría de su sistema. Fue difícil al principio, porque cuando observaba la pantalla luminosa de su celular, presentándole como si fuera un castigo el nombre de ella, juraba que se quemaría las manos si respondía. Las primeras veces fue débil, abalanzándose al aparato como si quisiera comérselo. Saciaba todos sus deseos de ella, la exploraba como se sabía de memoria y juraba que esa vez la tenía. Que había descubierto la clave. No obstante, el vacío se presentaba de nuevo. Tuvo que aceptar una misión lejos del país que ambos compartían, él recorriéndolo como un errante y ella escondiéndose de las sombras y los condenados que aun la buscaban. Huyó de la escena del crimen, en donde asesinó a su único gran amor. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el alcohol había limpiado de manera formidable su sistema, permitiéndose rozar la herida sin sentir mucho dolor. Abandonó a Ada Wong en un rincón de su memoria, sosteniéndose por el rencor que poseía hacia ella. Su nombre salía como veneno; el tan solo imaginarla le causaba migraña e intentaba evadirla de cualquier manera. Se dio a la idea de que jamás sería tan imbécil para caer en las redes femeninas. No, no más.

Pero entonces, su corazón volvió a latir, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado muerto. Aspiró el maldito aroma que permaneció en sus sábanas durante todos esos meses, reviviendo tantas noches jugando enredados entre las sombras. Fue tortuoso; pero esa era su prueba de oro. Era la cura para esa grave enfermedad de la que él huía.

― Aléjate. ―pidió, pero más bien, imploró. La mano le temblaba, amenazaba con tumbar la pistola y tomarla allí, sobre la amplia mesa a unos metros.

― Ya me lo ha pedido, Kennedy, pero soy rehén. ―ella se rehusó, derramando un poco de veneno a la herida abierta.

¿Qué mierda trata de hacer?

Leon tuvo que actuar rápidamente. Guardó el arma en su arnés táctico, para después dar pasos hacia atrás. Si ella no se detenía, él sí. Necesitaba un poco de autocontrol, así no estropearía todo el progreso llevado con los años. Imploraba que su propia mente no recordara los viejos sentimientos que sentía por ella.

Ada Wong se dio la vuelta. Leon evitó a toda costa observarla a los ojos, teniendo el pleno conocimiento de que aquella acción era el desprecio que merecía brindarle. Por supuesto, la condenada no desistió en recurrir a sus manías. Siempre conseguía lo que quería; políticos; magnates; o un simple agente con un sueldo medio, que ni siquiera tenía para pagarse una casa propia. Consideraciones poco lógicas.

― Alguien está enfadado. ―ella dio en el blanco, quizá sospechando del rechazo.

― ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ―soltó él sin un tono en específico. Tragó saliva, seguro de que terminaría por explotar y confesarle todo su plan.

Pero ella aún estaba dudosa de su propia deducción. Se llevó un corto mechón tras la oreja, con un movimiento que más bien era pausado. Entonces continuó en su analítica acción, detallando cada porción masculina: era claro que los años habían pasado, que los cambios eran notorios.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo?

― Dejé de contarlos. ―se adelantó el agente.

― Oh. Yo nunca comencé a contarlos. ―terminó ella, como si se tratara de una competencia por volverse hirientes.

― Es algo muy de tu estilo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿Y qué le trae por aquí?

― ¿Ahora nos tratamos con formalidades?

― Tú comenzaste. Parece que hablaras con una desconocida. Pero… ―ella se acercó de forma peligrosa, aun sin violar del todo el espacio personal del agente ― ¿Lo soy, Leon?

― De eso te encargaste tú, Ada.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

La furia de Leon se vio toda resumida en la mirada fugaz que le envió a la agente. Apretó los puños, intentando refrescarse la mente, observando a un destrozado reloj anclado a la pared: las manecillas se habían detenido en las doce cuarenta. Entonces se encontró asociando aquella imagen con su realidad: el tiempo se detenía con ella; toda su realidad podía ser enviada al demonio, con solo un minuto de felicidad observándola. Era toda una idea contradictoria, pero verídica. Odiándola o no, el hecho de combinar palabras hostiles teniéndola a unos cuantos metros, representaba un evento importante.

― No importa en este momento ―decidió entonces volver a un frente en el que él si pudiera desenvolverse. El policía malo le estaba saliendo a la perfección ―. Necesito tu arma, ahora ―Leon estiró la mano, enseñándole su palma forrada por un guante de cuero oscuro.

Ada volvió a sonreír con cierta arrogancia.

― Estás loco si crees que puedes quitármela.

― ¿Quieres hacer el intento? ―Leon no se veía con rodeos, ni mucho menos consideraciones. Antes de comenzar la misión se le ordenó actuar de forma dura con los que se opusieran a sus normas; por lo tanto, debía convertirse en un moderador de principios frente a ella.

― Me resulta interesante hasta qué punto puedas… ―pero antes de terminar, Leon la había acorralado contra la superficie de madera que Ada antes revisaba. El impacto fue rudo, más no muy violento del todo; las manos masculinas la tenían bien agarrada de los brazos y la rodilla, forrada en un pantalón suelto de camuflaje, estaba introducida entre sus piernas.

― ¡No quieras pasarte de listo! ―soltó Ada, furiosa. Intentaba removerse, pero el hombre la tenía aprehendida.

― Necesito el arma. ―volvió a exigir en un tono severo.

Él estaba hecho un monstruo. Ella lo había convertido en eso, después de todo.

* * *

La forma en la que las manos masculinas atrapaban su cuerpo, no era ni por mínimo un roce que pudiera ser utilizado a su favor. Era tosco, era brusco; frío. Podía sentir el aliento de Leon rozar levemente su rostro, del mismo modo, también recordó aquel dulce aroma que él desprendía y lo excitada que le hacía sentir con una simple cercanía. No obstante, aquellos orbes cerúleos, que ni se habían chocado con su mirada por equivocación, la hacían sacar conclusiones que no eran del todo conciliadoras: el agente por el que ella arriesgó su trasero incontables veces parecía haber desaparecido. La sombra de ese policía esperanzador, honesto, inteligente y un tanto directo, se perdió entre las líneas de los años difíciles. O muy posiblemente, en la pésima toma de decisiones. En ningún momento decidió meterse la culpa, siendo ella factor influyente para decepcionarlo de nuevo.

Obedeció sin objetar en demasía. Después de todo, no iba a enfrascarse en una pelea con el único hombre que veía como su aliado, pese a la forma ruda que le trataba o los vagos intentos por mantener a flote su rencor. Removió bruscamente el brazo, logrando zafarse del agarre masculino; entonces llevó la mano hacia atrás, para tomar su arma secundaria. Muy a regañadientes y siendo vacilante, se le ofreció a Leon.

Se le fue arrebatada y entonces él la liberó. Ada se acarició en el brazo, que era la zona en donde quedaron pequeñas manchas rojizas, producto del agarre. Leon retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, encontrándose con que el hombre estaba descargando todas las balas, lanzándolas sin consideración al suelo. El sonido seco de los pequeños objetos de plomo rozar con la losa resonaron por toda la habitación.

― Ahora puedes hablar. ―Kennedy se sentó sobre la mesa, apoyando una de las piernas sobre una pequeña mesa de proyector volcada. Se cruzó de brazos, observando con severidad a la espía.

― Prefiero llamar a mi abogado.

Él se acarició el puente de la nariz con el índice.

― podemos quedarnos todo lo que gustes ―dijo ―. Pero no me moveré hasta saber qué haces, o lo que buscas.

― Podríamos intercambiar información.

― No confío en ti.

Aquello le había dolido hasta cierto punto. Nadie conocía tantas porciones de Ada Wong como Leon Scott Kennedy. Podía incluso incluir aquel nombre en la lista única de las personas que sabían sus puntos débiles o muchísimo sobre su propia actitud. En las noches, envueltos en sábanas, era mesurada la información que el repartía, pero, con la consideración de que era importante: una noche, cuando ella juró que enviaría toda su doble vida al demonio, le relató con lujo de detalles sus majestuosas noches frescas de infancia, cuando tomaba largos baños en las aguas termales de su país natal; le describió la comida casera que hacían en la finca familiar o los trabajos agrícolas que debía hacer para conseguir dinero e irse a la feria los fines de semana. ¿Qué eso no contaba puntos? Ese hombre frívolo, que, más bien parecía no tener sentimientos, llegaba a un punto de ofenderla.

― Eso es nuevo.

Él asintió, como si ya supiera lo que diría después.

― Es verdad. No sé nada de ti. Sólo el simple hecho de que apareces cuando te conviene, y, finalmente te vas.

― Una mujer ocupada, lo sabes, Leon.

― Me importa una mierda. ―aquello había salido del fondo del corazón del hombre.

― Piensa lo que quieras. De todas formas, no tendrás nada de mí.

― Información que puedo conseguir, lo sabes Ada.

Ella movió la mano en el aire, negando de igual forma con la cabeza.

― Esas amenazas ridículas no pueden afectarme, guapo.

― No me llames así.

― Al parecer los años te han vuelto rebelde.

― Bien, no te pediré información. Entonces te dejaré recorrer el edificio libremente, con un arma que no posee balas. Suena considerable. Oí que en el sótano hay cosas extrañas deambulando.

― Soy experta en desenvolverme en todos los escenarios, una pistola menos no me haría falta.

― Siempre por delante. ―concluyó Leon, atrapado.

― Quizá cuando madures un poco, quieras venir a brindarme una mano, ¿qué dices, compañero?

― ¿Compañero?

― No me dejas decirte guapo, guapo.

― ¡Basta! ―la cabeza del agente pedía a gritos salir de allí corriendo.

La conversación se tornaba incómoda para Ada, de igual forma.

― No puedo seguir con esto ―Leon suspiró. Se levantó con dificultad de la mesa, para desenfundar su pistola de nuevo ―. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Espero no toparme contigo mientras lo hago.

― Sentimiento mutuo. ―correspondió ella, en un tono que intentaba sonar del todo sereno. No obstante, ella también era una caldera ardiendo. La altanería que manejaba Leon era indignante.

Cuando Leon quiso partir, un movimiento extraño se presentó en el edificio. Como si un viento fuerte hubiera azotado la construcción, los cuerpos al interior se revolcaron acorde la fuerza presentada. Leon se deslizó por los suelos, hasta caer derrotado contra una de las patas de la larga mesa. Ada tambaleó hasta aferrarse de una viga metálica, que, se suponía debía estar al interior de una de las deterioradas paredes. Una alarma fuerte resonó, hasta maltratar el tímpano de ambos presentes, quienes sólo presionaron los ojos para evitar aturdirse sin piedad. Una luz parpadeante se apoderó de la oscuridad, haciéndolos sufrir un cambio brusco en la visión. Todo parecía ser un protocolo extraño, bastante similar a los de evacuación; el problema era que no había el personal suficiente para hacer uno.

Cuando todo terminó ambos se quedaron en sus posiciones, helados.

― ¿Qué mierda pasó? ―planteó Leon, asomándose desde el suelo. De alguna forma, estaba comprobando la seguridad de Ada.

― Si lo supiera… de todas formas no te lo diría.

Cuando el Kennedy deseó responder a aquella sarcástica respuesta, una voz profunda se interpuso. Las bocinas al perecer funcionaban, a pesar de que toda conexión parecía estar deteriorada. Sin embargo, la prueba estaba en que una fluida voz, en un acento que no podía ser para nada Americano en su totalidad, comenzó a invadir cada rincón del edificio.

― "Bienvenidos" ―fue lo primero que dijo ― "lamento interrumpirlos con tantas molestias, pero, he notado que mis dominios han sido invadidos".

― ¿Y esto qué demonios es? ―Leon repasó la mirada por todo el techo, intentando localizar la broma.

― Silencio. ―susurró Ada, intentando reconocer la voz masculina que se dirigía a ellos.

― "Espero que disfruten la estancia" ―continuó ― "Bienvenidos al infierno".

Después del último mensaje, una espesa neblina invadió la habitación. El extraño elemento salió deslizándose silenciosamente por los ductos de ventilación, enredándose en cada objeto abandonando de cualquier forma en el suelo. Leon rodó, tapándose la nariz con ambos dedos; su intención era salir despavorido de la habitación. Ada intentó seguirle la corriente; se movió como si estuviera danzando, esquivando cada silla, mesita o papel que le interrumpiera el ritmo que llevaba. La salida no quedaba tan lejana, pero por alguna razón, sus movimientos se volvían lentos, sin fluidez. Además de ello, parecía que sus pulmones no estaban almacenando la cantidad necesaria de aire; por lo tanto, su cuerpo se sintió pesado, imposibilitada si quiera de sostenerse. Los elementos pasaban por simples manchas nubladas, que, por lo pronto, era intentaba esquivar de todas maneras. Batallando contra sus propias dificultades, ansió perseguir al agente Kennedy por los estrechos pasillos. Estaba a unos pocos metros después de todo; Pero entonces, el rubio cayó al suelo. Ella reaccionó, con aquella estúpida idea de frenar en seco cualquier posibilidad de huir, para cargarlo. Ella era una maldita perra, fría, desconsiderada, pero jamás podría dejar a un considerado aliado atrás. Para cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel fría del hombre al que conocía de memoria, ella también cayó rendida.

La luz parpadeaba; el gas continuaba haciendo de las suyas; pero ella no comprendía lo que sucedía.

Sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza. Ahora no estaba en ningún lado.

* * *

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autora:_**

 ** _Necesitaba actualizar hoy, por el simple hecho de que es (era, en realidad) #LunesDeShips en el grupo Resident Evil: Behind The horror. Hay que conmemorar el día de mi OTP como se debe (?). Espero les haya gustado, espero esto no se me alargue mucho, pero ya quiero comenzar con el severo drama que tengo planeado._**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo._**


End file.
